The invention relates to a packaging machine, especially for the production of cigarette packs, in which pack blanks are severed from a material web wound as a reel and are processed, one reel at a time being received on a rotatable supporting journal.
Packaging machines for small packs, for example for cigarette packs, are often designed with the aim of producing pack blanks immediately before packaging by severing a material web within the packaging machine. Recently, a way has also been found in the production of packs from thin cardboard, namely hinge-lid packs of forming the blanks by severing them from a material web in the region of the packaging machine (German Patent Application No. P 37 16 897.5). The productive capacity of the packaging machines on the one hand and the greater material thickness of the blanks in the abovementioned types of pack require larger reels and at the same time solutions for achieving an efficient follow-up of packaging material.